ZOIDS: Newcomers
by Leda
Summary: Leena found her feelings for Bit, but when another boy appears in their battles her feelings get mixed, R and R Please
1. Those with wings, fly to your dreams

:Zoids: Newcomers chapter 1 Those with wings, fly to your dreams  
  
"LEENA GOOD GOD I DIDN'T EAT YOUR MUFFINS!!!!" yelled the blonde zoid pilot as he ran for his life being chased by a woman with red, almost pink, hair growling as she ran "BIT YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" as they ran past a boy folding clothes he passed an irritated glance at them "Well their at it again" he sighed and went back to the clothing he was folding as the warrior across from him simply grunted "Their all ways fighting like that, maybe they like each other" Brad smiled a bit at his own comment while Jamie felt like vomiting at the thought of Bit and Leena as a couple.  
  
The two continued chasing one another through out the base passing Jamie and Brad on many more occasions until they finally wound up outside and some how Leena ended up with a large metal pipe in her hands with a vein popping out on her temple "BIT COME BACK HERE!!!" she howled as the young warrior ran as fast as his legs could carry him staring at the enraged female and suddenly rammed into a hard cold metal surface.  
  
".....theres...a...metal wall..here" he mumbled as he slid down the surface and fell limply to the ground as Leena stopped and stared up at the large blue zoid "a Raynos? Is this Jamie's?" Bit got up rubbing his nose and looked the zoid over "no this isn't his, Leena go check the cockpit" he said pointing to the head of the machine 'While I salvage a few parts' he thought absent minded staring at the blue zoid "BIT COME AND HELP!!" the woman yelled from the opened cockpit catching his attention "All Right Already!" he called back dashing to the cockpit and seeing Leena holding a teen boy in her arms "Bit go get dad I think he's hurt" The blonde nodded and quickly dashed back to the base as Leena held the youth's head in her lap looking at the blood trickling down his handsome features.  
  
Leena held the boy's head in her lap on the couch as Jamie patted his fore head with a damp cloth "He's so young, what would he be doing in a Zoid?" Bit sat on a reversed chair with his arms resting on it "Will he be okay?" Toros lifted his hand up and checked his pulse "Oh yeah he'll be alright, when he wakes up Leena you should see to his needs, he may be hungry since we don't know how long he's been in that cockpit" Brad was sitting on the other couch watching Leena hold the boy and made a mental note on the expression on her face "Leena you also may have to give him a bath" the woman blushed deeply as her father said that "Dad You Have To Be Kidding!" the man shook his head and Leena blushed deeper and looked down at the handsome blue hair youth sleeping in her lap "But dad why can't Jamie do it?" she blinked a few times 'What the hell am I saying?' the man shook his head again "No in fact me, Jamie, Brad and Bit have to go to town real quick so you better do it before we get back or you'll be asleep by then"  
  
Leena groaned as she undressed the unconscious child "why do I get suckered into doing this?" she said to herself as she slipped the youth's shirt and stared in fascination at his bare hardened chest. Curiosity finally got the best of her and she rubbed it feeling the hardened muscles of his stomach "he's well built for a kid" she whispered as she felt a familiar tingle between her legs and shook her head taking her hand off "Leena get a grip he's a kid, its wrong" she sighed and looked at his pendant which hung loosely on his chest.  
  
"Hm? What's that?" she took it in her hand and opened it seeing a picture of a young child with his father a mother "ah how cute" she smiled and closed it again then a thought crossed her mind 'I'll have to take off his jeans and shorts' she blushed at seeing this teen naked with out his permission, almost as if she was a pervert or if she was violating him, but shrugged it off and slid down his pants looking at the black and red tiger stripe boxers and smiled 'those are so cute!....I wonder if I can get panties like that' she thought as she absentmindedly slid the boxers down and stared at his limp member.  
  
"..oh....my...god...." she stared at his crotch with his limp dick going down almost to his kneecap 'he must be at east six inches like that!' she thought wondering how big it would be erect. She attentively reached out and brushed along the side of the obese penis then took her hand away "no, he's too young, hell I don't even know him" she whispered finally standing up and lifting him up "but he will be all the rave for the girls I bet" she giggled settling the youth in the hot water of the tub and set him up so he won't slip under the water and got up to leave. But something stopped her and made her look back at him "...well I do need a bath so I guess it wouldn't hurt" she slid out of her clothing and maneuvered so that she was holding the boy up from behind and laid her head on his shoulder "ahhh, this is so nice" she smiled and tried her best not to look down at the boy's crotch again. She eventually looked down and gaped seeing him fully erect and standing out of the water "oh my..." She stared a few more seconds then touched it 'wow I can barely get my fingers around it' she thought gently running her fingers up and down its length then took her hand away feeling that tingle again but stronger this time.  
  
Finally she got up and dressed her self and him after drying him off and carried him into the meeting room, setting him on the couch and covering him up with a blanket "he's so cute too" she said smiling to herself as she kissed his cheek and went off to her bedroom. She fell on the bed sighing softly and thinking about the boy "so cute..." she soon found her self aroused and tried her best to ignore it as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
The boy ran through the forest panting as he glanced back at the several men pursuing him "I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM!" he screamed as he dodged through the trees and over the bushes as several shots were heard, one bullet grazing his cheek. He jumped over a few broken branches and skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff and gazed down its dizzying heights then back at the men chasing him "Damn it!" he yelled and jumped down skidding down the slope and toppling forward now rolling down the slope only to be stopped by jumping off the slope and hitting the ground hard and blacking out.  
  
The youth shot up with a gasp and stared forward blankly, then rubbed his fore head "damn it, where the hell?" he said as he glanced around seeing him on a couch "Oh so you've finally waken up" he looked at a woman who was leaning on the couch he was laying on "who are you?" he said getting up and grabbing his shoulder "hey take it easy, your Raynos and yourself were really beaten up" she said running around the couch to him "its not mine" she stopped and stared "you stole it?" he shook his head and sat back down "Not illegally any way, it belonged to the back draft and they captured me for my ZOID" she stared at him and sat next to him "they tried to kill me for it but I got away without telling them where I hid it" Leena blinked a few times "Why would they kill you for it?" she asked softly forgetting what she saw on him yesterday "Its an ultimate X" 


	2. The lone wolf

:Zoids: Newcomers Chapter 2 The Lone Wolf  
  
"An ultimate X?" the youth nodded "Now its my turn, where am I?" Leena stared at him a moment still perplexed by what he said and finally answered "Oh your in the Blitz Team's base" the teen looked at her a moment "The blitz team? I've heard about you on a few occasions" he stood up rubbing his shoulder again "Now if you would be kind enough to show me the way out" he sounded so cold and confident, almost like a soldier, at least that's what Leena thought "But you still have to heal, please let us take care of you"  
  
The youth quirked an eye brow "us?" and almost as if on cue Bit, Brad and Jamie walked into the room and stared at the boy "Oh he's awake" Bit said as the mercenary stepped beside him catching the teens eyes 'This is no ordinary kid' Jamie finally stepped up "Hey glad to see your up" the youth only stared coldly making Jamie shy away "I'll be on my way out now, I thank you for your help though" he started walking to the door but Leena caught his shoulder "Wait at least tell us your name"  
  
The boy glanced back at her a moment, his hazelnut bangs partially over lapping his eyes "My name, is Agar" she stared at him looking him up and down then turning away blushing. Bit glanced at the youth then at Leena then back at him "Oh no, Leena Has A Crush!" he called out and started laughing out loudly until a low growl overlapped the laughter "WHY YOU LIL!!!!!" Bit widened his eyes and started running down the halls while Leena ran after him "GET BACK HERE BIT!!!!" echoed through out the halls as Brad and Jamie shook their heads and looked at the teen who walked between them and out the door.  
  
Leena chased bit through out the base again and passed by the hanger and the woman stopped as she spotted the boy walking out of he large door, his shadow crossing the floor from the morning sun. she stared at his figure 'I wish he would have stayed, he probably doesn't even have a home to go back to' she thought as she stared at him then shook her head "God What Am I Thinking!" she blushed again as the memory of him nude passed through her mind again "he seemed so cold..but so....." She blinked and shook her head "get a hold of your self" she looked over to bit and spotted him munching on a cookie and a vein popped out of her fore head "MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
The teen turned around and saw the woman chasing the blonde again and turned back towards the sunset "Bit Cloud, we will see how you fair with the Liger soon enough" he said as he pressed a button on his pendent "We will see wont we Wolf X?"  
  
Running, that's all I could think about, that I was running away "Away from what?" running away from...from "What are you afraid of?" him, I was running from him, that boy "Why do you fear him?" I...I don't fear him...I.. I just "What do you see in him?" I see cold eyes, and a black history behind them but something else something deeper, more dangerous "What do you feel for him?" I don't , no I don't feel for him, I don't even know him "Your lying, you feel something" y..yes I do "What?" I...I..  
  
"love..him" she mumbled as she slowly awoke to the arm shaking her "Leena Wake Up, We're Gonna Be Late For The Battle!" she sat up and slapped bit hard across the cheek "DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO LET A BEAUTY SLEEP!?!?" she screamed as she tossed the bed sheets over Bit's head and stormed out "man what does she have against me?" the blonde whimpered as he pulled the bed sheet off his head "Got to admit though she's a very good looking spunky woman" he smiled slyly.  
  
Far away the hover cargo the three Zoids of the blitz team stood proudly as the judge capsule created a crater nearby and an alarm sounded as it rose again "Okay remember that the Storm team are known for their random choice of zoids so keep your guards up for them" Jamie said over the com system as Leena switched on the radar on her Gun Sniper "lets see, I think their right ahead of us" she whispered then blinked as a shadow covered the battle field and looked up seeing a dark whale king "What The!?" then a shot rang out and the judge was blown off the capsule and another one slammed into the earth beside it as a dark shield began to form over the battle area.  
  
"Oh Man Why Won't The Back Draft Just Leave Us alone!?!" bit yelled as the Liger roared and shadows formed over its blue armor while the Shadow Fox howled "Well I say lets beat them again just like every other time" brad called over the com as several Rev Raptors stepped out from atop the hills and Stealth Vipers slithered along the ground with three Elephanders walking ahead of them as the dark judge called out "Battle Field set up battle mode none, ready..FIGHT!."  
  
"Um..Bit I think we won't be able to win this one" Leena said as the Gun Sniper slowly backed away with the Shadow Fox "Oh Come On Me And Liger Can Take Them All!" the Liger roared again and charged ahead "god Bit why are you so gun ho this days?" the woman said rubbing her fore head as the Liger's boosters opened and it dashed faster.  
  
"Leena I say we give Bit some cover fire by getting rid of those raptors on the cliffs" the woman smiled "Roger That! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" with that all the missile pods opened and the vulcan guns started spinning, soon all her weapons began firing at the ZOIDS on the cliffs as the Shadow Fox's vulcan cannon started firing as well. The Liger 0 ran along the walls as the Elephandors fired their duel laser guns at it, one caught the Liger's head and it flew off the cliff and landed hard on the ground "Ugh, Come On Liger!" Bit yelled as the blue ZOID got back up only to be smacked back by an Elephander's steel claw.  
  
The battle continued, so far nearly all of the Vipers and Raptors were out of commission but only one Elephander was out of the battle and the three Blitz ZOIDS were huddled together as the rest of the Back Drafts ZOIDS neared them "Bit, looks like we're gonna lose this one" the blonde pilot growled and panted "I think your right this time Brad, but we will go down fighting" he chuckled as the Liger roared again as the ZOIDS neared them but suddenly the dome burst open and a black streak flashed behind the two Elephanders and the ZOIDS behind them each fell to the ground with various damage done to each.  
  
"What Was That?!" Bit yelled as the black ZOID ran along the wall and flipped in front of the three blitz ZOIDS showing a red and black Konig Wolf with boosters similar to the Jagers and a vulcan cannon on its back as well as two blades "Who is that?" Leena whispered as the ZOID stood protectively in front of the other three and growled. The two Elephaders trumpeted and aimed their weapons on the black wolf who dashed to one and jumped off it and flipped over the other landing behind them as the blades extended. It dashed between the two large ZOIDS and skidded around facing them growling as the two fell to the ground sparks flying off them "He, He knocked out two Elephanders with barely any trouble" Bit stuttered as the dome fell and the Whale King landed "Who is that guy?"  
  
The three blitz pilots gathered in a group in front of the Hover Cargo as the black and red ZOID stepped up and the cockpit opened "Who do you think it is?" Brad asked only getting a shrug back as the ZOID warrior jumped out of the cockpit, hidden by the shadows "Okay so who are you any way!?" Bit yelled out still a little steamed at being out done "I only wished to repay you for your kindness towards me" the warrior said coldly as he stepped from the shadows 'Wait I know that voice' Leena thought as the warrior revealed him self to be the same boy who they found "Agar!?" the boy simply stared at them "And I also offer my services to your team" 


	3. Misguided Love, New Ally

:Zoids: Newcomers Chapter 3 Misguided Love, New Ally  
  
the only female member of the blitz team sighed deeply as her sore muscles relaxed in the warm water of the bath "wow, he really did have a ZOID that out done the shadow fox and Liger Zero" she stared at the ceiling a few moments before shutting her eyes and letting her imagination take control of her thoughts. She found herself in a field of fresh grass and a few flowers with the wind blowing through her hair getting a small smile coming from her lips.  
  
She had this fantasy many times before and knew how it was going to turn out easily, first she would watch the scenery then a handsome stranger will come and take her into his arms and plant small delicate kisses over her lips and cheeks, slowly moving down to her neck. So far the stranger had been Jamie, Brad, and mostly Bit and she waited anxiously for either one of them to come and sweep her off her feet, praying it would be Bit. She stood there, as still as a timid rabbit as a figure wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
She giggled as he nuzzled on her neck then slowly turned and found herself staring at a blue hair teen instead of a blonde man and instantly recognized him "Agar.." She didn't resist as he slowly placed his lips upon hers in a passion filled kiss. They held there for several minutes and soon the woman took it a step further by flicking her tongue along his lips only to be caught by them and suckled on. She gave a brief moan as another stranger wrapped his arms from behind her and licked at her neck. She looked back seeing a strand of blonde hair and deep green eyes.  
  
Soon she was being touched and rubbed in all her sensual places by both men as they kissed and licked at her flesh causing her to moan out softly. She, in her opinion, was in heaven with the two men she would love to have as lovers. She opened her eyes dreamily as she sat up in the tub shuddering "darn it! the water went cold" she quickly got out and put on a robe after drying her self off and walked out spotting Agar leaning on the wall next to the door "oh hey there"  
  
He opened his eyes into slits and stared at her coldly making her wonder about him but she shrugged it off "Um, if you need anything just knock on my door okay?" the teen nodded as she left to her room, looking back to see him with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, and plopped on the bed as several memories of her in the bath with him crossed her mind again. She laid there thinking about him for a long while before finally drifting off to meet Bit once again within her dreams.  
  
Doc Tauros was in the hanger with Brad and Jamie looking over the new ZOID "I don't get it, its basically like an upgraded version of a Command Wolf, how did it beat two Elephanders?" the youngest of them said looking over the blades and Vulcan Cannon "Looks like the Shadow Fox and the Ligers armor components all in one" the eldest of the three said then smiled "It would be so cool to have one of these!" the mercenary shook his head and left the hanger and ended up in the meeting room "I don't believe this what do they think that thing is some toy?" he sighed as he fell onto one of the couches and laid back "but that boy, just what is he?"  
  
"Some one not to be crossed" Brad spun around seeing Agar leaning against the wall with a few blue bangs of hair partially covering his closed eyes "Man you have a habit of sneaking up on people" the teen slowly slid his eyes open revealing dark cobalt 'why does he seem so familiar to me?' the boy lifted himself off the wall and turned towards the hanger but cocked his head towards Brad "What's past is past brad, there's no trying to change it" the teen left and the door slid shut as Brad gasped in realization "What?....no...it can't be him" Brad sat back down and tried to relax but now found that he couldn't "Damn it he couldn't be him, he died before I became a ZOID warrior" Brad sat there a moment then slammed his fist into the cushion and left.  
  
Leena deep in her dream filled sleep stirred in the bed breathing hard with sweat beading on her fore head muttering "oh Bit, mmmm" she rolled on her back and cried out softly then soon fell limp with a sly grin on her lips. In her mind there she was with a man she loved, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair smiling as he held her close, she whispered into his ear how great it was then the door burst open and three men in black clad clothing and sunglasses walked in with rifles getting a shriek from the woman as they trained their weapons on both of the lovers. Three gunshots broke through the room's silence.  
  
Leena shot up in the bed with a gasp and screamed out "Agar!!" she huddled on the bed sheets holding her knees tightly to her chest as the youth ran into the door with Brad behind him as she slowly sobbed "Agar..hold me please" the teen complied sitting next to her and put his arms gently around her as she laid her head onto his shoulder and cried softly "Brad, go get a wash clothe" the mercenary growled lowly and turned to leave as Leena continued letting her tears fall onto the youths black T-shirt.  
  
After a long while Leena was finally back under the covers with Agar sitting in a chair next to her "Agar.. Why would I dream something like that?" the youth stared at her a moment with those cold eyes and finally spoke "we dream the bad things we never think of at times, but that's just it, their dreams nothing more" the woman sat up and stared at him, with eyes full of passion and curiosity "Agar.. tell me about your self, your age and full name mostly" the teen glanced up at her then stared back down at the floor "my full name, is Agar Sehully, age 16" the woman smiled a little 'well that's a start but I better not try to pry to much' she leaned over and with out even thinking kissed him full on the lips.  
  
She blushed deeply as she pulled away from him seeing one of his eye brows higher then the other "I'm sorry, you probably already have a girl friend" the teen shook his head "no, I never even been outside the back draft's main base after they captured me when I was five" the woman widened her eyes "you better get some sleep, you'll need it in case there's a battle" he got up and left leaving her there thinking about what he said "he..never even had a life.." 


	4. Jamie's Feelings, Bit's Jealousy

:Zoids: Newcomers Chapter 4 Jamie's Feelings, Bit's Jealousy  
  
The teen walked steadily out of Leena's room and met with the eyes of the rest of the Blitz Team "well? Is she okay?" the blonde asked standing up with a worried glance in his eyes the slowly turned to joy as the youth nodded "Just a bad dream, she'll be fine" Agar leaned against a wall and crossed his arms again as Jamie came up to him and whispered in his ear "listen maybe you better stay with her in her room just in case that happens again" Agar slowly turned his head to the younger ZOID warrior with an eye brow raised "Why can't Bit do it?"  
  
"Well mainly since he can be a pervert at times" the blonde walked over to them and smacked Jamie in the back of the head "I AM NOT A PERVERT!!" then stormed off to the hanger as Jamie stood up rubbing his head "any way he's to stubborn to admit to any one that he likes her so he wouldn't any way" The teen sighed and shook his head "And why can't you?" Brad finally turned around in the couch and called out "She Called Your Name Agar So Just Do It Already!" The teen raised his hands in defeat then walked up to Leena's door and stepped inside.  
  
Jamie sat next to Brad and sighed lightly "Just why did she call out his name instead of Bit's?" The young warrior rested his arms on his knees "Maybe she does have a crush on him like Bit said" Jamie looked up to the older warrior's closed eyes "She told us herself that she loved Bit and said if we told him she would strangle us with the wires of our own ZOIDS" Brad suddenly had a large drop of sweat on his fore head "I remember that all to well, but we don't stay honest to what people say to often, maybe she won't even be a virgin tomorrow" Jamie's jaw dropped at the word virgin and stared at Brad "her? A virgin?" Brad couldn't help but chuckle at the thought "I know I was as stunned as you are"  
  
While the two warriors talked in the meeting room Agar stood there with his back to the door inside of the woman's room staring at her "she looks so much like her, that same attitude and passionate voice.." he whispered as he stared at her figure while she laid under the covers. He lifted off the wall and made his way towards the bedside, kneeling down and reaching out towards her cheek. He ran his finger tips over her smooth skin feeling its soft textures 'her skin is even the same' he cupped his hand on her cheek as she stirred and slowly fluttered open and stared at him lovingly putting her slender arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers until their lips met in a passion filled kiss.  
  
They held there for several moments until she pulled the youth onto the be with her and held him close as she sucked on his bottom lip as he licked at her upper lip. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes "Agar.... please stay with us for ever" the teen stared into her eyes and smiled softly causing her to recoil "I will" She stared deeply into his eyes and smiled softly then placed her lips on his again. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest smiling happily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
Bit, Brad, and Jamie each were staring through the small crack in the door watching as Leena fell asleep on the boy's chest "Who does he think he is kissing my girl like that?" Bit growled as Brad and Jamie looked up at their friend and shook their heads "if you hadn't noticed Bit SHE kissed HIM" the blonde hit the younger warrior over the head "shut up" Brad sighed and walked back to the couch and fell onto it "God Bit let her kiss who she wants whether its you or that kid or even Harry" Brad chuckled as Bit walked over to him and punched him square in the face.  
  
After a few minutes Bit was on the floor with Brad sitting on his back bending his arm back "No wonder Leena does this so often, its actually really nice" he pulled back on Bits arm making him howl out in pain "Brad Please Stop!!" eventually he did and let Bit up who rubbed his arm whimpering "that's no way to treat some one who got you up to class S" Jamie sighed as he looked over into Leena's room seeing her kissing Agar again as well as she rubbed his chest 'God I hope they don't have sex, its bad enough I dream about Leena naked but if they do it then moans will be in my dream' Jamie sighed at the past week remembrance of each dream came to his mind.  
  
Jamie went up into his room and dropped on the bed which was just above Leena's and sighed softly "Man I'll never have a chance with her any way" he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling as he heard the faint moans from down in the room beneath him and growled "great now I'll have to wash the blood out of her sheets" he slowly closed his eyes and imagined him with Leena instead of Agar, feeling her lips against his, having her hands roam his body, feeling her breath across his chest "I've got it bad" he frowned and looked down seeing a small bulge in his shorts and laid his head back hard on the pillow groaning.  
  
Bit wasn't any better as he rolled from side to side of his bed growling at the thought of Leena with some one else "God what does that kid have that I don't!?" then his conscious spoke into his mind "Aw what's wrong wittle cloud? Your crush find another guy?" Bit growled louder and ignored his conscious mocking him and hit his head against the pillow. Soon he stared up at his shelf of ZOID models, most of them Liger Zero models all types and sizes and smiled lightly "well I'm sure that its just a fling, once she's over him she'll go right for me hehe" Bit grinned at this thought and soon fell asleep to the awaiting arms of her in his dream. 


	5. Bit's Confession, Agar's Battle

:Zoids: Newcomers Chapter 5 Bit's Confession, Agar's Battle  
  
Jamie slowly awoke to find himself staring up at the ceiling with the covers thrown off his bed, not to mention the rather large tent in his boxers, he groaned and sat up as he combed his fingers through his hair "oh man, what time is it?" then a figure stirred next to him under some covers catching Jamie's attention 'oh my god did my dream come true?' he grinned in anticipation as he threw the covers off the figure and found a nude Brad frenching Toros nearly making the boy vomit as Brad took his tongue out of the docs mouth and smiled lustfully at him "Come on Jamie lets do it again"  
  
Jamie shot up screaming out loudly and clutched his chest panting "holy...it..was a ..nightmare" then a hand gently rubbed his shoulder and a voice whispered "that was no nightmare lover" Jamie spun around seeing Bit rubbing up against him and nearly vomited. Jamie fluttered his eyes open and shot up looking all around his room finding it empty and sighed happily "Good god what a weird nightmare" he got up and slipped on his clothes chuckling nervously.  
  
Jamie walked out of his room rubbing his neck as he sat down on the couch "what the heck was that about?" he laid back as he closed his eyes thinking about what their next battle might be "Bad dreams Jamie?" he looked up and saw Leena smiling with her arms resting on the couch. Jamie smiled back and nodded "yeah, but I'm all right, where's Agar?" Leena glanced towards the door to the hanger as her smile vanished from her face "well a minute ago he said he went to go out on a run with his ZOID" Jamie stared at her a minute thinking how cute she is but shook his head and finally asked her "Did you two do it last night?"  
  
Leena turned to him shocked at the blunt question but smiled softly after a moment "no we didn't, I'm still an honest virgin, but we did make out a lot before we fell asleep" She smiled at the memory but this only made another question in Jamie's mind "So do you love him?" she giggled and shook her head "I'm not sure, but I know I love Bit and all but I'm not sure if he likes me like that too" she sighed and laid her head on the couch "He does Leena" both ZOID pilots looked up and saw Agar holding an open letter between his fingers "He's gone and he has taken the Liger Zero with him"  
  
Leena sat there as she read the letter "Dear Leena, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but.. Leena I love you, and ever since that day when we met I all ways have, but I have something to take care of and I'll be away for a long time, but I hope that you and Agar lead happy lives together, good bye. Love Bit" she sat there holding the letter and began to weep openly and Agar wrapped his arms around her waist "Oh god...why didn't I see it?" she cried harder and turned around laying her head on the boy's chest crying out openly as Jamie rubbed her back "Hey, it didn't say he wouldn't come back" she continued to cry as Agar rubbed her shoulders then looked up at Jamie "You take care of her until I get back" he gently pushed Leena off and got up with Jamie's eyes following him "where are you going?"  
  
Agar looked at Jamie coldly then smiled "I'm going to get Bit back" with that he walked to the hanger and Leena smiled lightly as her tears streaked her cheeks "thank you Agar, be careful" she whispered as Jamie rubbed her shoulder blades. Soon the Blaze Wolf was running across the landscape "God Bit why must you be so anticlimactic?" he groaned as the radar showed the Liger ahead of him by five hundred meters. Soon he was in sight and the wolf ran up right beside him "Bit Come Back To The Base Please!!" no answer came from him as the Liger spun around and faced the Wolf roaring.  
  
The wolf did the same "Bit what are you up to?" the Liger roared again and charged at the wolf with its front claws glowing "Oh no" the large white ZOID leapt into the air with its claw raised and brought it down as the wolf jumped out of the way "BIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" The liger got up again and roared as the twin cannons on its chest fired. The wolf howled and dodged out of the way yet took a hit to the head and stumbled back as the Liger charged again 'Bit what do you think will be accomplished by this!?' the boy thought as the wolf jumped to the side and smacked the Liger in the head with its tail.  
  
"Bit Stop This Immediately!!" Agar growled as the Liger got back up and roared out again and charged with its claws glowing again "What Is Wrong With YOU?!?!?!" the boy yelled out as the two blades on the wolf's sides extended and countered the Liger's Strike Laser Claw. Both ZOIDS stood battle ready howling and growling at one another "Bit why are you doing this?" finally the blonde warrior's image came up in the cockpit of the Blaze Wolf "I'm doing this to see if you are good enough for Leena" Agar growled lowly 'God Bit what is wrong with you!?' 


End file.
